


Johnny Get Your Gun

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [37]
Category: Bruce McDonald - Works, Hard Core Logo (1996), Hard Core Logo 2 (2011), Roadkill (1989 film), Trigger (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Reality is the new fiction, they say.





	Johnny Get Your Gun

[Johnny Get Your Gun](https://vimeo.com/275543638) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2018; parts of this have been in my head since the HCL2 premiere in 2011. Nice to finally get the idea out in the world.


End file.
